J’irai cracher sur ta tombe
by Nemesissement-Votre
Summary: Draco Malfoy, capturé par l’Ordre du Phœnix, offre une bonne occasion de se venger au Survivant. Mais son châtiment sera un peu spécial… Coécriture massive de Sinelune, Leviathoune, Ambre, Kim, Veré, Serdra et Mary. PostT6, HARD PWP.


**Co-scénaristes :** Ambre, Kimmy Lyn, Vert Emeraude, Serdra, Mary Kaly.

**Co-auteurs :** Leviathoune, Sinelune.

**Rating :** M, c'est-à-dire : **interdit au moins de 18 ans !**

**Genre :** **Hard PWP**, ce qui veut dire que l'histoire tournera surtout autour d'une scène de cul que l'on peut qualifier, dans le pire des cas, de pornographie gore.

**Avertissement :** Du coup, vous auriez bien compris, nous l'espérons, que cet OS est à ne pas mettre entre toutes les âmes…

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Disclaimer :** On s'en tape – tout le monde le sait, pas vrai ?

**Note des auteurs :** Nous étions réunies toutes ensembles… Et voici ce que ça a donné !

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoOoO**

**J'irai cracher sur ta tombe**

**OoOoO**

Draco Malfoy avisa l'un des objets vrombissants posés sur le bureau de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il l'empoigna et le fracassa contre un mur, faisant ainsi cesser le bruit qu'il émettait. Remarquant une étagère où d'autres objets étaient posés, il s'acharna à renverser le meuble pour les piétiner.

Il recherchait une arme dans toute la salle, mais n'en trouvant aucune, il poussa un hurlement de rage et de frustration. Apercevant un coffre dans un coin de la pièce, il se rua dessus et tenta de l'ouvrir. A cet instant, des chaînes auparavant inanimées au sol se déployèrent soudainement, enserrèrent ses poignets et ses jambes avant de le traîner violemment à travers la pièce pour le plaquer contre le mur qui répercuta ses rugissements furieux.

Il tenta de se défaire de ses entraves, mais en vain ; il était bel et bien emprisonné. C'est à cet instant qu'une voix parfaitement reconnaissable se fit entendre après un déclic mécanique :

« Ha ha ! Tu t'es encore fait prendre, Severus ! »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux surpris alors que la voix répétait sa phrase.

C'est dans cette position humiliante que Harry le découvrit.

Il avait d'abord eu l'intention d'en découdre avec le Mangemort prisonnier mais, en le voyant dans une posture aussi avilissante, l'amusement le gagna.

Il avait appris que le blond avait été capturé puis emmené dans le bureau du défunt directeur à peine quelques heures auparavant. Depuis que ce dernier s'était enfui avec Snape, en sixième année, il l'avait recherché sans relâche depuis des mois, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Malgré la guerre qui faisait rage loin de murs de Poudlard, malgré Voldemort, ses sbires et ses menaces… Il n'avait jamais oublié Draco et ses actes dans cette guerre le marquaient toujours plus que ceux des autres.

Les yeux de son ennemi se plissèrent, une lueur de folie meurtrière faisant briller son regard.

« Tu es bien installé, Malfoy ? »

Malgré sa condition plus que dégradante, Draco n'était pas disposé à se laisser impressionner par son ennemi de toujours.

« A ton expression de mégalomaniaque, dit-il, je dirais que tu dois pas fourrer très souvent. T'es incapable de satisfaire ta salope de rouquine ? »

Les traits du Survivant s'assombrirent et il traversa la pièce d'un pas rageur avant de lui assener une claque retentissante en plein visage. La gifle fut si violente que les mèches de cheveux de Draco se rabattirent sur ses yeux. Il tenta de forcer sur les chaînes pour se libérer ; son envie de se battre était si grande qu'il pensait y arriver - mais non...

Harry se rit de lui et le blond lui cracha au visage dans un ultime effort pour maîtriser sa situation.

Le Survivant resta coi un bon moment en observant le blond enchaîné d'un air dangereusement calme. Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat qui réussit à effrayer Draco. Dans ce regard, le blond pouvait lire une haine inextinguible.

Soudain, Harry se précipita sur le Mangemort et le saisit brutalement par une poignée de cheveux.

« Lèche. » ordonna-t-il.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et attendit.

Draco considéra sa salive qui coulait doucement sur la joue de l'Elu avec répugnance.

« Crève, Potter ! » assena-t-il froidement.

« J'ai la peau dure. Et toi ? » s'amusa Harry en sortant un long couteau de sa ceinture qu'il appuya contre la gorge de sa victime.

La lueur déterminée dans les yeux de l'ex-Serpentard s'accentua. Le brun augmenta la pression de la lame et réitéra son ordre avec plus de fermeté. Quelques perles de sang coulèrent le long de sa gorge blanche et délicate comme la neige.

« J'ai dit : _Lèche_ ! »

Draco émit un gémissement de honte et s'exécuta enfin. Il lécha sa salive sur la joue d'un Harry qui commençait à être plutôt excité par cette situation dégradante pour le blond et incroyablement sensuelle pour lui. En effet, il sentait, avec une acuité extrême, la langue de son prisonnier caresser sa joue. Une fois la chose faite, le blond détourna le regard, mortifié.

Ensuite, le Survivant jeta le couteau à terre et lui décocha un coup de poing magistral dans l'estomac. La respiration de Draco fut bloquée et, s'il n'avait pas eu les chaînes pour le retenir, il serait tombé à terre en se tenant le ventre.

Mais comme Harry voulait le voir ainsi, plus bas que terre, à ses pieds, il commanda aux chaînes de donner du leste à ses poignets et le jeune homme s'écroula à genoux devant lui. Après tout ce que Draco lui avait fait subir, il méritait au moins ça. Et dire qu'il l'avait pris en pitié, qu'il avait cru que ses actions en tant que Mangemort étaient accomplies sous la menace. Il n'en était rien, c'était une pourriture et il regrettait d'y avoir cru.

Ce soir…

Tout ce que les Malfoy avaient fait, Draco allait le payer.

Le brun l'attrapa par l'arrière de la tête et colla son visage juste contre son aine. Plus il l'obligeait à se frotter, plus son sexe devenait dur.

Comme Draco reprenait ses esprits et qu'il allait le repousser, Harry lui assena un coup violent au visage avec le revers de sa main. Le corps du blond fut projeté contre le bureau au centre de la pièce et sa tête se cogna durement à un rebord aigu du meuble. Les chaînes lui enserraient toujours les membres et pourtant, elles l'avaient laissé docilement suivre cette trajectoire imposée par Harry.

Le brun se déplaça lentement vers un Draco complètement sonné, le visage à moitié ensanglanté.

Il le saisit au col afin de le redresser légèrement, puis il le mit à genoux devant lui et entreprit de défaire ceinture et braguette. Il baissa ensuite son pantalon et son caleçon et attrapa plus fermement que jamais les cheveux blonds de son ennemi.

« Suce-moi. »

Etourdi, Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Harry introduisit de force son sexe dans sa bouche. La lueur meurtrière dans les yeux glacés brilla plus que jamais mais le blond sembla tout de même rendre les armes. Il entreprit un violent vas et viens, sans sensualité aucune, ce qui n'empêcha pas le désir du Survivant de grossir.

Cela continua encore plusieurs minutes avant que Harry ne le repousse. En effet, il s'était amusé à forcer les barrières mentales du Mangemort pour savoir ce que celui-ci éprouvait et il avait sentit que ce dernier s'apprêtait à le mordre.

Magnanime, il l'avait laissé rassembler son courage avant de l'éloigner violemment juste au dernier moment, se repaissant du spectacle de sa colère un sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres.

Il le força ensuite à se relever en ricanant méchamment.

« Tu y as cru, Malfoy ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, le défiant silencieusement. Alors, Harry le plaqua contre le bureau, laissant le rebord s'enfoncer dans le dos de Draco.

« Tu voulais me la bouffer ? Tu vas voir ce que je vais faire de la tienne… »

Conservant son rictus moqueur, il passa son index le long de la ceinture qui ceignait la taille de son prisonnier. Un picotement parcouru le blond qui sentit avec impuissance ses vêtements partir en lambeaux.

Etrangement, la respiration de Draco s'accéléra. Le voyant haleter, le Survivant jeta un regard intrigué vers l'entrejambe du Mangemort et haussa un sourcil agréablement surpris en découvrant une érection plus qu'honorable.

Il s'en saisit brusquement et la serra avec force, faisant hoqueter le blond qui tenta de se défendre. Mais c'était peine perdue ; les chaînes n'obéissaient qu'à Harry - et oui...

« Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton réjoui emprunt de suffisance. « Tu en as d'autres, des surprises comme ça ? »

Le blond ferma les yeux. Une unique larme traça un sillon humide sur sa joue ensanglantée. Il avait tenté de la retenir, mais son impuissance, sa rage et sa honte avait été trop fortes et l'avaient submergé.

L'Elu eut un petit rire. Avec un rictus moqueur, il se pencha et lécha lentement, presque sensuellement cette minuscule goutte d'eau, savourant ce mélange de sel et de sang, faisant frissonner le blond de dégoût.

« Mais pleure pas, fouinette. Je vais te faire crier. »

En disant cela, Harry fit descendre sa main le long du dos de Draco jusqu'à la cambrure de ses reins et enfonça cruellement deux doigts dans son intimité.

Le corps du Mangemort se tendit fortement et il cria de douleur. Le Survivant l'étouffa de ses lèvres.

L'excitation qu'éprouvait le blond se fana immédiatement ce qui terni grandement l'humeur de Harry.

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale impertinent. Je te fais plaisir et toi tu débandes… » dit-il en continuant ses vas et viens brutaux.

« C'est pas comme si t'étais excitant », grogna Draco avec toute la hargne qui lui restait - c'est-à-dire, pas beaucoup...

« C'est ce qu'on va voir », lui susurra Harry à l'oreille, en se faisant soudainement plus sensuel.

Il se mit également à le masturber avec douceur, augmentant la cadence au fur et à mesure que l'excitation de Draco grossissait. Le blond ne mit pas très longtemps à redevenir tout à fait dur. Il ferma les yeux, honteux d'être aussi réceptif aux attouchements du Survivant malgré sa situation avilissante. Haletant, il se sentait au bord de la jouissance.

Il allait venir quand Harry cessa son activité pour le pousser complètement sur le bureau. Tout comme lors de la fellation, il avait attendu le dernier moment en s'introduisant dans les pensées du blond afin de le couper au moment le plus amusant.

« Encu… »

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant sauvagement. Ce fut un baiser sauvage, plein de hargne et de rancœur.

Lorsque Harry y mit fin, il demanda : « Tu voulais dire quoi ? Enculé, ou encule-moi ? » Avec un sourire sadique, il fit remonter sa main au niveau du regard du blond et claqua des doigts. A cet instant, les chaînes le forcèrent à se retourner pour l'allonger sur le bureau. « Je vais prendre ça pour un _Encule-moi_ » reprit-il.

Il se pencha, écarta les fesses de Draco à l'aide de ses pouces et se reput du spectacle.

« Hmm… Belle vue », remarqua-t-il d'un ton appréciateur.

Draco étouffa un gémissement, et le brun se méprit sur sa signification.

« T'inquiète pas », dit-il, « Je te ferai pas de mal, cette fois. »

Il s'approcha, pointa sa langue et lécha l'anus de Draco, l'humidifiant. Le Mangemort se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir trop fort, mais tout son corps tremblait de plaisir.

Constatant cela, Harry n'attendit pas davantage ; il se redressa et se positionna pour le pénétrer en douceur. Après deux ou trois coups qui arrachèrent un cri de plaisir rageur à Draco, il accéléra la cadence, se montrant toujours plus brutal, frappant plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. Le Mangemort hurlait son plaisir, en proportion avec les mouvements de l'Elu tandis que Harry s'accrochait aux hanches du blond, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair.

Les coups de butoir de l'Elu faisaient que le corps de Draco se cognait durement contre le bureau et le blond se détestait de tant aimer cela. Il haïssait son impuissance et son corps qui réagissait si bien à ce que lui infligeait son pire ennemi. Il éprouvait tant de plaisir qu'il sentit bientôt que la jouissance était proche et qu'elle serait dévastatrice.

Et enfin, il se répandit longuement en hurlant. Son orgasme avait été si puissant qu'il était tout juste capable de penser à respirer correctement.

Harry, voyant que le blond était venu, se retira de lui. Il se masturba un peu et éjacula sur les fesses de Draco, tentant de calmer sa respiration, peu à peu.

Dans un demi-brouillard post-orgasmique, il contempla le Mangemort, joliment pantelant sur la table, tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Draco avait la tête tournée sur le côté et lui jeta un regard voilé à travers ses mèches de cheveux blonds. Harry eut l'étrange envie de les écarter pour mieux se plonger dans le gris de ses yeux.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » soupira-t-il, tendrement.

**OoOoO**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se tenait droit et fier, enveloppé dans un long manteau noir dont les pans étaient agités sous une brise qui annonçait une tempête prochaine. Il faisait nuit, le ciel sans étoiles était lourdement couvert de nuages et la plaine à l'herbe terne se déployait tout autour de lui. Le seul vestige de civilisation de ce paysage famélique était une petite tombe sobre et le seul vestige de couleur dans toute cette noirceur était ses yeux d'un vert éclatant.

A ses pieds était posée une simple dalle de pierre. Il la contemplait d'un regard indéfinissable.

Dans la roche étaient gravés ces mots :

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_1981-2002_

Cela faisait des heures que le Survivant se recueillait sur sa tombe, une rose noire à la main. Une goutte de pluie atterrit sur sa joue et le sortit de sa contemplation rêveuse. Il porta alors la fleur à sa bouche, comme pour lui donner un doux baiser, et murmura amoureusement aux pétales :

« Elle est noire, comme mon âme. »

Du revers de la main, il jeta la rose qui tomba élégamment sur la tombe de basalte.

Il considéra le tableau quelques instants encore avant de soupirer et de murmurer :

« Je savais pas comment te larguer… »

Soudain, il cracha sur la tombe.

« Tu m'as épargné cette peine. »

Harry se détourna au moment même où un éclair zébrait le ciel.

**FIN**

**NDA : **Y'a-t-il des survivants dans la salle ? Y'a-t-il des gens capables de laisser une petite review, ou tout le monde est mort ? On aimerait bien avoir un avis, juste un p'tit… Hey ho ? Hey hoo !

Hey ooooooh…

Hey ho ! Hey ho !

On rentre du boulot !

_Dans le cadre de Némésissement Vôtre…_

**Sinelune et Levia**

**PS : **Merci de ne pas nous incendier dans une review si ce n'est pas votre genre de fanfiction et que vous avez quand même décidé de la lire malgré nos avertissements.


End file.
